Mike
Name: Mike *Gender: Male *Type: Main Character *Amount of Deaths: 3 Official 3 Possible *First Appearance: Buddeiz #1 Mike is one of the three main characters from the series Buddeiz. He is based on the creator of the series: MikeRobo. Mike is very random and uses crude black humor mostly. Relations -Ben: Ben is one of his best friends. He and Ben are seen many times in the same comics. He also gets stuck in Ben's afro often. Ben and Mike have worked together to achieve some big goals like eating Hitler. Ben has killed Mike once in Buddeiz #4 and Mike has killed Ben twice both in Buddeiz #2: Gamr editun -Nate: Nate is also one of Mik's best friends. As they can be seen very often together talking and laughing or going magical adventures. Nate has never killed Mike but Mike has killed Nate 1 time in Buddeiz #4. The paradox caused by Mike in Buddeiz #1 may also have killed Nate but this is unknown. -Harve: It is unknown wheter Mike and Harve are best friends, but they are friends. They have only appeared in the same mini-comic once in Buddeiz #3 where Mike is a painting watching Harve kill Ben. -Hitler: Mike has killed Hitler by eating him with the help of Ben. Later Hitler was seen serving Mike at his date with Pinky. -Mike's clone: Mike probably hates Mike's clone, as he never seemed to be happy with him. His clone has also killed him using the dynamite that was supposed to blow up the border of the comic. -Pinky: Just like all the other male characters, Mike has a crush on Pinky, and just like all the others he is unsuccesfull in getting her. He has however had one date with her, but this one was interrupted by Nate. -Mae: She can be seen in Buddeiz #5 riding Mike's rainbow. They had a relation before but broke up. -Deadpool: Mike seemed to trust deadpool because he warned him of his clone escaping. This trust was soon broken as Deadpool shot him. Outfits His main outfits are a hoodies. They are green, rainbow, black with a golden pickaxe on it and pink. He always wears jeans with these. Other outfits seen: In Buddeiz #2: Gamr editun he has worn a surgeon outfit, his GTA outfit and an aperture test outfit with a green portal gun. He also became a potato there. In Buddeiz #3 he could be seen in his boxer shorts and in Buddeiz Teh Movi #1 he is wearing his space outfit. Deaths We are not sure how many times Mike died exactly since he may have survived some death scenes. However there are three death scenes we are sure he did not survive. Official deaths: In Buddeiz #4 half of Mike's body vanished by the hands of Ben who was playing god. He died twice more in Buddiez #6 were his head got blown up twice. Once when his clone used dynamite to escape the comic and again by deadpool after warning him of the escaped clone. Possible deaths: In Buddeiz #1 he may have died of the paradox and by getting stuck in Ben's afro. He got stuck in the afro again in Buddeiz #5 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters